onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Sight
"Shattered Sight" is the tenth episode of Season Four of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Scott Nimerfro and Tze Chun, and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on December 7, 2014. Synopsis Storybrooke is in a state of chaos with all the residents under the Snow Queen’s Spell of Shattered Sight at each other’s throats. Emma and Elsa race against the clock to free themselves of the ribbons and take down the Snow Queen and her curse. David can only watch when Regina clashes with Mary Margaret in an epic battle. Meanwhile, Gold gathers Belle and Henry as he prepares to leave town forever, and Will Scarlet looks to square his tab with Hook. Kristoff’s thick-headedness leads Anna to a heartwarming discovery.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20141201abc01/ Recap Mary Margaret, David, and Kristoff begin to argue amongst themselves in the police station because of the spell of shattered sight. Anna joins Elsa and Emma, and recalling how the spell was broken in the story, informs them that the only way to break the spell is to kill Ingrid. Leaving Neal with Anna, Elsa and Emma try to fight Ingrid at Any Given Sundae, but the love in the ribbons prevents them from hurting her. Emma theorizes that hate of the same magnitude could destroy the ribbons and they set off to find Regina, who was sealed up in her vault. Emma removes Regina's shielding spell around her vault and deliberately provokes Regina into using a fire spell. The spell burns through the ribbons on Elsa and Emma and they flee after Emma delays Regina with magic. Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Socha as Will Scarlet *Robert Carlyle as Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Beverley Elliott as Granny *Scott Michael Foster as Kristoff *Georgina Haig as Elsa *Elizabeth Lail as Anna *Elizabeth Mitchell as the Snow Queen *Abby Ross as young Emma *Rebecca Wisocky as Madame Faustina Co-Starring *Faustino Di Bauda as Walter *Michael Coleman as Happy *David-Paul Grove as Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful *Ilias Webb as Kevin Uncredited *Bailey Herbert as young Helga* *Pascale Hutton as Gerda* *Sally Pressman as Helga* *Brighton Sharbino as young Ingrid* *Ava Marie Telek as young Gerda* *Timothy Webber as the Apprentice* *Unknown baby as Neal Nolan Quotes Mary Margaret: At least I know how to swaddle our child correctly. David: I swaddle him perfectly. Mary Margaret: He's a baby, not a breakfast burrito. Mary Margaret: Someone slip me a poison apple and put me out of my misery. Kristoff: Me! Pick me! Emma: How did they break the curse in the story? Anna: (Reluctantly) They had to kill the king. Mary Margaret: You do know me. I pick flowers, I talk to birds, I do all kind of warm fuzzy things. You know what else? I kill. That's right, Snow White's a murderer. I killed the Evil Queen's mommy, and then I said I was sorry... And I didn't mean it. Anna: That's horrible. Mary Margaret: Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"? David: Hey, careful! The stroller's not under warranty anymore. Mary Margaret: You said you bought it new! David: It's gently re-used! Regina: (To baby Neal) My my. Aren't you a good sleeper? Mary Margaret: You think the spell has made me angry? Do not wake my baby! Regina: (Seeing her reflection) What the hell am I wearing? (Magically changes into an Evil Queen outfit) I missed you. Hook: (To Mr. Gold) Where's the missus? She gone homicidal on you yet? Hook: Why was I not affected? Mr. Gold: Your heart wasn't in your chest. It's in "protective custody" if you will. Regina: (Referring to Daniel's death) You said you could keep a secret. Mary Margaret: (Lunging to attack) I was ten!!! Hook: (Referring to the cursed townsfolk) It's like swimming with the sharks out there. Mr. Clark: (To Dopey) Say something! Henry: I'm not happy with my mom dating a dirty pirate like you. Hook: Dirty? I bathe quite regularly I'll have you know. Ingrid: I understand how difficult it must be to live under the same roof as someone like Kevin, who's deathly afraid of spiders. Any spiders really, small spiders, big spiders, even the rubber ones I keep on my desk. In the drawer, on the right, behind the box of staples. Poor Kevin. It's a shame you can't stay Emma. Emma: Maybe... maybe I could hang around for one more day. Ingrid: Works for me. Ingrid: I ever wanted was my sisters' love, and now a I have it. Regina: (Confused by her wardrobe after the spell breaks) What am I wearing?" Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *The title card features a blizzard. *When Hook walks through Storybrooke, in the background, you can see a man in a chef's uniform being harassed by two waitresses at Granny's Diner. In the opening montage in Storybrooke in "Darkness on the Edge of Town", you can see the same man crossing the street, arm in arm with one of the waitresses. *Teenage Emma wins a stuffed dalmatian at the fair, a nod to the novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians. *The envelope which Ingrid shows Emma, is from Twin Cities Adoption Services, a fictional company used in an online adoption social worker resume sample from resume builder Live Career.http://www.livecareer.com/resume-samples/worker-resumes/adoption-social-worker#.VJCYOnsYHYg *One of the carousels at the amusement park, that Emma and Ingrid visit, has pirate flags. *Gerda's message in a bottle is written in Elder Futhark runes. It says:http://lingaspect.wordpress.com/2014/10/11/some-runes-used-in-once-upon-a-time-ss4/ Dearest darling daughters, you need to know the truth about why we went to this voyage. It wasn't what we told you. I wish we could be telling you in person but alas that does not appear possible. Elsa, Anna, time is running out. I do not know if your father and I will ever get back to you but I need you to know we were so wrong. We were wrong to tell Elsa to conceal her powers. You must know this. I feel terrible. This happened before and I cannot let it happen again. Years ago I made the same mistake with my sister Ingrid. She like you had ice powers. I never told you about my sisters Helga and Ingrid. They were beautiful and kind and Ingrid they they were beautiful sic and kind and wonderful and I''sic'' was fearful and I let that fear guide me. I made the mistake of letting Ingrid hide when we should have celebrated her for how she was. I loved her so much. In this crystal are the memory of my sisters which I stole from the people of Arendelle. Please return them. My sisters deserve to be known. In a cave in the north valley, you will find an urn that contains my sister Ingrid. Please do what I should have done years ago and release her. She deserves to be remembered and more importantly like you, Elsa and Anna, she deserves to be loved. When you see her, please tell her I love her and that I am sorry. Tell her I would give anything to take back what I did, to hold hands with her just one more time. All my love, mama. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Land Without Magic flashback with the Snow Queen in Boston takes place in 1982, immediately after "Smash the Mirror" and before "Best Laid Plans". *The Land Without Magic flashback where Emma moves into Ingrid's home takes place in 1999, the year after "Breaking Glass" and two years before "Tallahassee" and "There's No Place Like Home". This story also takes place in the same year as "Lily". The scene with Ingrid and Emma with the toy dalmatian takes place about six months after they began living together."Family Business" establishes they spent six months as mother and daughter. The flashbacks where Ingrid tries to make Emma explore her magic powers take place a week later. *The flashback where the Snow Queen arrives in Storybrooke takes place in 2001, the same year as "Tallahassee", "There's No Place Like Home", "The Heart of the Truest Believer" and "Save Henry", and ten years before "Pilot". *The Storybrooke flashback with Ingrid and Emma takes place in November 2011, between "The Price of Gold" (Emma is wearing her blue leather jacket, which arrives with the rest of her things in this episodeFile:104KnockOnDoor.jpg), and "That Still Small Voice", where Emma becomes deputy sheriff (Emma is about to call Sheriff Graham to have him arrest Ingrid; if she was already a deputy, she would have the power to arrest Ingrid herself). *The present day Storybrooke events take place after "Fall" and before "Heroes and Villains". Episode Connections *The Spell of Shattered Sight was cast in "Smash the Mirror" and hit the Storybrooke residents in "Fall". *Hook had his heart stolen by Mr. Gold in "Smash the Mirror". *David mentions Mary Margaret's one night stand with Dr. Whale, which took place between the episodes "The Shepherd" and "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter", and discovered by David in "Broken". *David and Mary Margaret recount their injuries from when they first met; something which happened in "Snow Falls". An alternate version of these events is shown in "Snow Drifts" and "There's No Place Like Home". *Kristoff mentions Anna postponing their wedding by thirty years. Anna postponed it in "A Tale of Two Sisters" and they discover that they were frozen for thirty years in "Fall". *The ring that Emma wins at the funfair is in her box of keepsakes in "Breaking Glass"; it is one of the items that Hook picks up. *A picture of Emma's reunion with Ingrid, appears in "Breaking Glass". *Will attempts to get revenge against Hook for punching him in "The Apprentice". |-|Cultural References= Disney *This episode features Elsa, Anna and Kristoff from the movie Frozen. *Mary Margaret snidely remarks, "Still wanna hold hands, sing "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah"?", a reference to the famous song from Song of the South. *About Arendelle, David says, "The whole place is frozen!", a not so subtle reference to the movie of the same name. ** Fairytales and Folklore *The episode features the Snow Queen from the fairytale of the same name and Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. ''Lost *In the first scene at the sheriff's station, the clock shows 8:15, a reference to the flight number from ''Lost. ** Popular Culture *Young Emma makes references to Harry Potter, the title character of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. *In the 2011 flashback, Ingrid gives Emma some Rocky Road ice cream at Any Given Sundae. *Mary Margaret refers to Anna as Swiss Miss. This is the name of a real-life brand of cocoa powder and pudding products sold by the American company ConAgra Foods. *When Ingrid tells Emma that she "can accomplish anything" by focusing enough, Emma replies, "Ingrid, that's a plastic ring; not a scholarship for Yale", a reference to the university in New Haven, Connecticut. |-|Goofs= Goofs *In the 1999 flashback, Emma mentions Harry Potter's ability to transport anywhere in seconds. That kind of magic, called apparition by author J. K. Rowling, is not experienced by Harry until Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2005; making it impossible for Emma to mention it six years earlier. *In the 2011 flashback, when Emma opens the door of Any Given Sundae, the curtain used to insert the Storybrooke's main street as background is seen, thanks to its shadow in the middle of the road and a few folds reflecting the light. International Titles Videos 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Promo 2 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 1 4x10 - Shattered Sight - Sneak Peek 2 References ---- de:Shattered Sight